


Johnny, You Kinky Piece of Shit

by bird-dad (distracta)



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, I wish I was joking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distracta/pseuds/bird-dad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny tries something. Dally is not amused (except actually he is).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnny, You Kinky Piece of Shit

“Fuck, Johnny, your ass is so tight,” Dallas panted, grabbing Johnny’s hips forcefully and pulling him down, slamming Johnny’s ass down onto his cock repeatedly. Johnny arched his back and held onto Dally’s legs behind him for support.

“Oh, Dally, please, right there, again,” Johnny stuttered, breath catching every time Dallas pounded into him. He threw his head back in ecstasy, then focused his lustful gaze on Dallas, who was looking up at him in awe. “Harder, harder,” he moaned, rolling his hips down on Dallas, who bucked his hips up involuntarily in response.

“God, you look so fucking hot like this,” Dallas choked out. His hips were stuttering, and he didn’t know how much more he could take.

“Come for me,” Johnny whispered, leaning down over Dallas, breath ghosting over his ear. “Please,” he crooned,  
“Daddy.”

In the next few seconds Dallas managed to screech “what the fuck did you just say” and come so hard inside Johnny he couldn’t see straight. Johnny continued riding him through his orgasm, soon reaching his own and passing out on top of Dallas, who regained his composure quite quickly, given the circumstances, to pull himself out and push Johnny off of him.

“Hey, what the-”

“Johnny what the literal fuck,” Dallas said to the ceiling.

“Sorry, wanted to try it,” Johnny said, but when Dally turned to him he saw that Johnny was grinning and attempting to hold back a snicker.

“Johnny!” Dally said again, wiping Johnny’s cum off himself with his shirt and throwing the shirt at Johnny, who laughed again.

“You were into it.”

“Maybe.” Dallas huffed.

“Oh my god, Dally, lighten up.” Johnny turned to prop himself up chest-to-chest with Dally. He poked Dallas’ nose and whispered in his ear, “or should I say, Daddy,” earning a swat to the face and a frustrated groan.

“You kinky piece of shit,” Dally spat.

“I have so many things I want to try on you,” Johnny said excitedly, before curling into Dallas’ side and promptly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ i am sorry


End file.
